tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay T.U.F.F!
CHAPTER 1: Prolouge/ Kitty's Fear It has been 1 year since that fateful day when Agent Dudley Puppy joined T.U.F.F. After he innocently ruined Kitty's mission on stopping Verminous Snaptrap from using The Kruger Rat to control all the vermin in Petropolis, at first Kitty was't so fond of the little tuff mutt. Especially when the Chief forced her and him to be partners. As the missions went on Kitty and Dudley went face to face with pretty mean guys. But nothing like what they're going to face in this Fanfic... One clear night outside of Petropolis, the T.U.F.F Moblie was speeding down a winding road in the forest near Camp Ichie Owie Boo Boo. Dudley and Kitty were sent on a mission to stop a mysterious mad guy in an underground lab who threated to blast Petropolis with a disintegrating ray from a satilite in the earth's orbit, it is timed to fire at exactly 10:00PM when the satilite gun and Petropolis are exactly aligned to each other. Inside the T.U.F.F Moblie Dudley and Kitty were talking about their lives before joining T.U.F.F . "So your high school years sucked to?" asked Dudley. " Yeah, it was a disaster I was picked on all the time because the kids who were at my birthdays made up a bunch of rumors about me... REALLY BAD RUMORS. You know what they say, school stands for Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives." replied Kitty with annoyed tone because of the bad memories. "Really?" said Dudley with facination "Yeah really bad rumors like me smelling other girls' underware in gym class." replied Kitty. "No not that! The other thing about school standing for Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives! Thats cool! I never knew that!" said Dudley with an excited tone. "I guess that is pretty cool, Besides were did the word school came from anyway? said Kitty with enlighted tone. " I know right?!" said Dudley "You know Dudley your the best friend I could ever ask for your fun, brave, strong, and very loyal" praised Kitty "Kitty? do you remember the first time we meet? that Saturday mourning?"asked Dudley. "It feels like it was yesterday. When you interrupted mission." said Kitty with a friendly look in her gorgous green eyes. "Remember the Chameleon tried to kill you with that bomb!" said Dudley. "Oh! And the time R.I.T.A took our jobs!" said Kitty "And the time I defused that nuclear weapon." said Dudley "So many memories.." Kitty sheding a tear if only she could tell Dudley how much he means to her, after minutes driving they heard a signal from the GPS "Looks like were her Dudley!" said Kitty, confident in stopping the mystery bad guy. Kitty looked at her wrist communicater the time was 8:56PM as Dudley stepped out of the TU.F.F Moblie sniffing to find the the lab. Kitty was getting message from Keswick: "Agents Puppy and Katswell I have checked the blueprints to the lab. My analises says their are a number of booby traps hidden throughout the lab enterence. Be carefull agents! Keswick out!" said Keswick via wrist com It didn't take long for Dudley to find the enterence. "Hey, Kitty I found it!" yelled Dudley pointing at a rusty door at the bottom of a cliff a few feet from were they are standing. "Good work " said Kitty giving him a pat on the shoulders. " UGHHH! Its stuck!" Kitty said struggling to open the door Kitty's body will most likely attract Fanboys than opening rusty doors. "DON'T WORRY I'LL OPEN IT !" yelled Dudley. Dudley ran back a about a hundred feet."HERE I COME !" excaimed Dudley charging towards the iron door. Dudley yelled "HI-GEE-GEE!" and give the door a Super Puppy Punch. The once inpenetrable iron door layed on the ground broken into five pieces. Kitty stared in astonishment, she knew Dudley was strong but this was insane! "Puppy Punch their is no substitute." said Dudley after doing the seemingly impossible task of breaking the iron door. "Dudley that was incredible!" exclaimed Kitty she gave him a hug. "Come on Kitty let's go stop the bad guy!" exclaimed Dudley. They both ran inside into the unkown passage. The lights inside were always flickering on and off, for minutes they were creeped foreward, Dudley asked Kitty "Do you smell that?". Kitty gave a big sniff in the air "No I don't smell anything just dirt and rocks" Dudley gave a good sniff "Kitty I smell POISON GAS! RUN OVER THERE!" They ran up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top they took a rest. Kitty said to Dudley "That feind must know were here!" Dudley asked "What time is it?" Kitty looked at her wrist com and she froze. Her mind was a thinking "This can't be! I thought we had more time!" "Its 9:45!" said Kitty"WE CAN'T AFFORD TO SCREW UP!" "Relax Kitty we have like fifty-five minutes!" said Dudley "Dudley an hour is only sixty minutes not one-hundred, WE HAVE ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES!" yelled Kitty. "Oh" said Dudley"THEN LETS GO GET THE BAD GUY!" They both got up and ran down the corridor. Kitty's mind was filled with a new found hope that they can do it, that as long as their bodies draw breath hope is alive! Kitty looked at Dudley she wondered "How can a anyone have so much energy? He really is something else". As they were running Kitty fell in pit landing on her butt. Dudley yelled "KITTY!". "Dudley I am Okay!"assured Kitty then she simply jumped out of the pit."Lets go!" They continued down the passage. Kitty is running behind Dudley,then Dudley grunted in pain. An arrowhead hit him in the chest, Dudley just took it off like nothing. Kitty yelled "HEADS UP MORE ARROWS!". They booth ducked and started to crawl the way through. Minutes later they cleared the the arrows. Then they saw the door with an eerie orange glow shining through. "There Dudley!" Kitty wispered"Oh no! we only have three minutes!" "Then lets go!" said Dudley. He easily broke through the door "Not so fast mystery dude!"said Dudley with a serious look. The mystery dude was just a shiolloette, pitch black, about six feet tall and with bright red eyes. It turned around looking at Dudley and Kitty, then it dropped a black vile on the floor. The vile shattered on the floor the gooy black substance spread. "What on earth are those!" said Kitty with a distgusted look on her face. From the puddle pitch black minions were emerging. Fearless, Dudley charged at them he punched them with many devestating blows. Seconds later all the little minions were destroyed. Dudley said " That was too easy!" The mystery guy smiled exposing this horrible teeth. Then all the minions put themselves back together. Kitty was once happy for Dudley's dominating beat down, now her heart sank seeing the minions multiply and giving Dudley a brutal beating. Then she remembered about the disitergrating ray. There was only one minute left! Kitty took advantage of the minions being distracted to disactivate the ray. She easily took out the mystery guy with her EIGHT claws.She was thinking "That was too easy!" There were only seconds left the momment of truth has come! Then Dudley screamed in pain, Kitty turned around to see Dudley being beat to death . He screamed "KITTY!". Kitty shocked stared , in horror she screamed "DUDLEY!" Then a the ray fired! A thunderous boom followed Kitty opened her eyes, to find her self in her bedroom it is 5:15 AM. She was breathing very hard. It was all just nightmare, the nightmare of losing Dudley. One of her greatest fears manifested in her dream. Losing her only true friend. For more chapters here are some links. *Chapter 2: Dudley's First Solo Mission! / Rabid Rage Within! *Chapter 3: A Catastrophic Gambit / Top Secret Stuff! *Chapter 4: A False Friendship / Dudley is Down! *Chapter 5: A New Threat / One T.U.F.F Mutt *Chapter 6: Beyond The Iron Curtain / Party Time! Category:Fan fiction